


The KunKink Challenge

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Universe, Come Marking, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Multiple Partners, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Piercings, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: I challenged myself to write short nsfw drabbles, one for every Kun/Member-Over-18 pairing, with a kink randomly selected by a generator for each one.Chapter 1: Taeyong (unprotected sex), Taeil (undressing), Johnny (spanking), Yuta (begging or offering), Doyoung (coming in or on one's partner)Chapter 2: Ten (bonds; telepathic, empathetic, soul, etc), Jaehyun (shyness), Winwin (courtesans or geisha), Jungwoo (masturbation), Lucas (bodyguard scenarios)Chapter 3: Mark (immobilization and/or helplessness), Renjun (exoticism/harems), Jeno (body modifications), Jaemin (humiliation), Haechan (sexual appetite or excess).





	1. Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung

**Taeyong - Unprotected sex**

Both Taeyong and himself are cautious, responsible men. Overly so, sometimes. Taeyong worries about anything and everything, his leadership a reflection of how much he cares for the safety and wellbeing of those around him. He’s always checking in on the boys, always there as a shoulder to cry on, always a pillar of support. Kun, meanwhile, finds himself more concerned about the future; he wants to prepare them, especially the younger ones, for the world. He plans and organizes, and then adapts as best he can when it all goes awry because the boys are almost always more interested in the fun of the moment than the consequences.

Kun doesn’t think too deeply on the consequences of this though-- not with Taeyong needy and pink-cheeked, a low, rasping “please, wanna feel you” punctuated by long fingers tugging desperately at the buckles of his stage outfit. Crammed into a supply closet, with the rest of the group barely a room away getting ready to go back to the dorms, is not a smart time or place to do this. Neither of them came prepared. But Taeyong _wants_ , and the sight of it is enough to make Kun forget he knows better.

 

**Taeil - Undressing**

Taeil smiles patiently, catching Kun’s gaze in the mirror, the colour-dusted skin on either side of his eyes creasing with benign amusement, which really only makes Kun’s fumbling worse. His fingers feel far too big for the tiny hook-and-eye fasteners keeping the bodice together.

He breathes a sigh of relief when the last hook comes undone, and then immediately has to suck it back in when the dress slithers down to pool around Taeil’s ankles. Kun goes to step away but Taeil is lightning fast, curling his hand around Kun’s wrist and drawing Kun’s clenched fist around to the front of his body. He peels each finger back, one at a time, until Kun’s nail-dented palm is spread open. Taeil places it on his lower abdomen, right over the black lace of his garter belt, and smooths his own hand down over Kun’s to flatten it to his body. Kun’s entire arm tingles.

“I think I’ll need help getting the rest off too.”

 

**Johnny - Spanking**

He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being mortified by how much he likes this. Johnny doesn’t judge him for it, of course. He’s tried to talk Kun out of his embarrassment on more than one occasion, telling him it’s “pretty common” and “actually really hot that you’re into it”. It doesn’t help though. Every time he ends up bent over Johnny’s lap, ass in the air, Johnny’s strong arm securing him in place, he has to hide his face while his dignity wars with his arousal.

Arousal always wins, especially after Johnny lays the first few smacks across his cheeks. By the end of it, the sweet sting of his backside overrides the sting of his ego and leaves him clutching at the sheets instead of covering his eyes.

 

**Yuta - Begging or offering**

Kun generally only spends time with Yuta in the context of shared time with Sicheng. It’s not that either of them dislike each other, it’s just that they’re more friend-of-a-friends than friends. So he’s more than a little surprised when Yuta corners him in the kitchen on group movie night.

“I’m sorry, come again?” Kun is wide eyed, clutching the popcorn bowl he’d brought to refill like it’s a life preserver.

“I said,” Yuta plucks the bowl from him, setting it to the side as he backs Kun up into the counter, “I want to blow you. You down?”

“Is this a joke?” He holds his hands up in front of his belly, loosely curled and one on top of the other, for lack of anything better to do with them.

“No.” Yuta places hands on his hips, testing. Kun sucks in a breath but doesn’t push him away.

“I-- wha-- why?”

Yuta rolls his eyes and drops to his knees right there in Sicheng’s kitchen. The sound of gunfire and explosions reached them from other room, followed by Lucas’ excited shouting and Mark’s answering laughter. Kun panics, grabbing Yuta’s hair and pulling, “Oh my god, right now?!”

Yuta smirks up at him, already undoing his pants. “Think I can get you off before the popcorn’s done?”

When they return to their seats in the living room Kun’s ears are still red. Luckily the room is dark and everyone is too engrossed in the film to notice-- except for Sicheng, who just shakes his head at them with a sigh and resigns himself to eating the now-cold popcorn.

 

**Doyoung - Coming in or on one’s partner**

Doyoung is a gentleman. He’s intelligent and well-put-together, and, moreover, he’s the most genuinely thoughtful and caring person Kun’s ever dated. Doyoung sends him sweet texts for no particular reason and brings him vanilla lattes whenever he picks Kun up after work.

Doyoung is also the meanest motherfucker Kun’s ever slept with-- not that that’s a complaint. It’s definitely, definitely not. Not when it means Kun gets his ankles tied to the legs of Doyoung’s computer desk, hard thrusts threatening to shake the monitor right off the surface, neck straining because Doyoung’s pulling back on his hair but also holding his wrists to the small of his back to he can’t sit up.

“Inside or outside, baby?”

Kun answers with an inarticulate moan. The question is rhetorical anyways. They both know Doyoung always comes inside when he binds Kun’s legs apart. He likes to keep Kun on display like a used whore, satisfied to watch the proof of his conquest dripping out of Kun’s swollen hole and puddling on the floor between his feet.


	2. Ten, Jaehyun, Winwin, Jungwoo, Lucas

**Ten - Bonds; telepathic, empathetic, soul, etc. (*dubcon warning)**

It’s no secret that Ten is a terrible, vicious tease. Whether it’s savouring an icecream cone in front of someone on a diet or ‘savouring’ an icecream cone in front of someone with a dick (and Kun has been both of these someones, often at the same time), Ten is an absolute monster. 

It’s a cruel twist of fate that, of all the superpowers The Accident could have bestowed upon Ten, it would be this one. 

Kun’s hand trembles, the chalk he’s writing with skidding off the end of the word. There’s a phantom touch stroking up and down his inner thighs, and he knows from experience it will do him no good to clamp his legs together the way his body wants to. He sucks in his bottom lip and breathes out heavily through his nose, trying to ignore it instead. 

The Korean professor raises an eyebrow at him when he pauses for too long. “Mr. Qian, is everything alright?” 

“Y-yes, sorry.” Kun’s grin is forced and unconvincing, but she nods and gestures for him to continue anyways. He bites his tongue to stop from jumping when he feels a quick pinch on his left buttcheek. 

The moment he starts writing again, the sensation moves to cup his cock. He scrawls out the last three grammar point examples in barely-legible hangul, throwing down the chalk and racing back to his seat before the rest of the class can notice his burgeoning erection. The feeling of fingers on him doesn’t stop, even as he fixes Ten with his most withering glare. 

Ten winks at him from the next table over. His hands are out of sight but Kun knows all too well where they are, still squirming from the mirrored sensations. At the very least, Kun is thankful Ten’s power only works when he’s got a line of sight on his target. He isn’t sure how he’d get anything done if Ten could do this to him from the privacy of his dorm across campus, where there was no concern for exposing his own indecency to reign in how he brazen he could be in touching himself.

 

**Jaehyun - Shyness**

Porn may be illegal in Korea, but that certainly hasn’t stopped Jaehyun from amassing a sizeable collection of it. He’d been spoiled for choice while living in America, so when he came back to the metaphorical desert he took to hoarding pretty much anything he could get his hands on. Once the rest of the boys find out about his treasure trove, it’s really only a matter of time before his room becomes NCT’s unofficial adult movie theatre. 

So when Jaehyun asks if Kun wants to watch something with him after dinner, Kun knows exactly what type film they’ll be viewing. He could say no. But, well, he’s curious. So sue him. It’s illegal in China too and he’s never wanted it badly enough to figure out how to work around the censors. If the opportunity is going to present itself like this, he’s not going to turn it down. 

They settle in, hip to hip, on Jaehyun’s bed, with the laptop in front of them. Jaehyun opens up a file and it takes Kun a few minutes of badly-acted exposition to realize that no, there won’t be any women in this particular film. He can feel his cheeks growing hot before the two main actors even kiss. By the time tongues are involved, he’s got his sweater-covered hands up over his mouth.

He jumps when Jaehyun rests an arm around his shoulders, burying his face further into his palms but still watching through the gaps in his fingers. Jaehyun laughs, not unkindly, and strokes his thumb over Kun’s collarbone. “Doing okay?”

“Y-yes. It’s, um…” Kun glances out of the corner of his eye at Jaehyun. When had he gotten so close? 

Jaehyun closes one hand around both of Kun’s and draws them down from his flushed face. The fingers on Kun’s shoulder come up to Kun’s jaw to gently turn his head towards him. Their lips are so close, he can feel Jaehyun’s exhales. “Still okay?”

“It--Yeah, I’m--” Jaehyun cuts him off before he can stutter out anything else, and Kun hopes the porno still playing in the background is loud enough to mask his own embarrassing moans. 

 

**Winwin - Courtesans or geisha**

Sicheng is a man of duality. He designs himself to be wanted, but then scorns being desired. He takes the adoration and gifts showered upon him by nobles and high-ranking officials alike with cold indifference, when he knows that only serves to stoke the fire of interest in men who are handed everything else in life on a silver platter. Kun doesn’t presume to know how the rich and powerful play their games, but they all seem needlessly confusing.

Between Kun and Sicheng, things are simple. 

A wealthy benefactor had commissioned a series of portraits from Kun, either in the hopes of flattering Sicheng or for want of something to get himself off to when Sicheng inevitably refuses to see him. So Kun comes to the brothel at the end of every week. He captures the elegant lines of Sicheng’s body in ink washes and curving brushstrokes, and when he’s done Sicheng takes his pleasure from Kun’s black-stained hands and willing lips. 

There is no chase, no acting coy, no coquettish strategy behind their fucking. Just the easy slide of skin on skin and the honesty of an orgasm. 

 

**Jungwoo - Masturbation**

Jungwoo is very good at playing innocent, but anyone who believes him definitely hadn’t lived in the rookie dorms with him. Back then, Jungwoo’s soft voice and disarmingly sweet smiles were an effective smokescreen. Kun hadn’t even thought to question if there was anything underneath. In hindsight though, all that feigned innocence just made it come across as infinitely more dirty when he casually asked if he could  _ watch _ .

“I’m just so curious, Kun-ge. You’ll show me, won’t you?”

Jungwoo’s lethal levels of pseudo-purity work wonders in convincing suckers to do exactly what he wants. So when he told Kun, a certified sucker, who was already naked and hard on top of his bunk, that he’d always wanted to see someone finger themself… well, Kun couldn’t think of a reason he shouldn’t try something new.

Kun is wise to it now, but knowing about it and not being affected by it are two very different things. Over a year later and he still finds himself arching off Jungwoo’s bed, two fingers inside himself and Jungwoo’s soft, hungry eyes watching him from across the room.  

 

**Lucas - Bodyguard scenarios**

“You saved my life!” Lucas cries, clinging to Kun’s side with both arms around him. He’s so tall he’s practically stooped  _ over _ Kun.

“Sir.” Kun says through gritted teeth, trying to dislodge the supermodel. Gently. “It was just a spider.” 

“In my shower!” Lucas, very naked and very wet Lucas, is loud in his ear. “The stalker could have sent it to spy on me!”

Kun sighs heavily, doing his level best not to look down. Unfortunately, looking straight ahead means looking in the mirror. Lucas hadn’t been in the shower long enough for it to fog up.

Redirecting his gaze to the ceiling, Kun shuffles to the left, bringing Lucas with him when the younger man refuses to let go. He plucks the towel off its bar and holds it up for Lucas.

Lucas finally lets go to take it, stepping away and fully into Kun’s field of vision. He then proceeds to use it to dry at his eyes, unhelpfully. “Thank you, you’re so nice to me.” 

“Just... doing my job...” He tries to be professional. He really does. But he’s also human.

Lucas definitely catches him looking, because an absolutely  _ filthy _ grin unfurls across his handsome face. Kun watches it happen in what feels like slow motion. 

“You’ll still let me show my  _ gratitude _ for a job well-done, won’t you?”


	3. Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan

**Mark - Immobilization and/or helplessness**

Half the fun of this particular scenario is not knowing who’s in the room with him. He always becomes hyper-aware, every part of him straining for hints and clues to solve the mystery. But when the door clicks open and there’s a sharp intake of breath followed by a quiet “holy shit” in English, Kun knows it’s definitely Mark that just walked in. It’s cute, honestly. He’s been looking forward to Mark’s reaction since the group had collectively decided to invite him to join in their extracurricular activities.

Kun knows the sight of him is a lot to take in for a newcomer: completely naked, flat on his belly, legs spread, wrists chained together at the small of his back, blindfolded and gagged. There’s at least one used condom tossed carelessly between his shoulder blades, and he can feel the lube-wet smear of a toy they’d use on him earlier against his knee. Whoever was there before Mark had left a fat vibrator inside him as a parting gift, and it buzzes loudly in the otherwise silent room.

He groans into the gag when, finally, Mark touches him. It’s just light fingertips on his shoulder, Mark clearly hesitating, but it’s a start.

 

**Renjun - Exoticism/harems**

Kun is going to get his hands cut off.

No one is allowed to touch the king’s property, least of all a lowly bowman such as himself. He’s meant to guard the convoy of tributes being sent to the palace, not pilfer it. Even if it begs to be purloined.  

The boy in the tent is a pretty little wisp of a thing, thin limbed and dew-skinned, with dark eyes that seem to devour the weak light of the oil lamps. He’s draped in golden chains and strings of pearls, and when he spreads his legs apart Kun can see the glint of a red jewel snug between his cheeks.

“They told me to present this to the king, when I meet him.” Thin fingers trail down a slim chest, down further to trace circles over the large ruby. Golden claws hold the stone to some unseen attachment, the rest of the adornment hidden away inside the boy like a precious secret. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Kun swallows thickly. “I doubt any man would dislike it.”

“Oh? And what of the wrapping, archer? Is that also agreeable?” Those stygian eyes are laughing at him.

“Does the wrapping have a name?” He can’t help but ask, though he knows he shouldn’t. Attachment is a slope he can’t afford to slip down.

The question seems to throw the boy, his fingers stilling on the crimson gem. He tilts his head at Kun, examining him with a new level of scrutiny.

“...Come open me up, and perhaps you’ll find an answer.”

 

**Jeno - Body modifications**

Jeno took Kun with him to get his ear pierced. Doyoung had refused to go on the grounds that he thought Jeno was still too young, even as an adult, and there was no reason Jeno couldn’t keep using clip-ons if he liked how it looked. Jeno had pouted for a few days after the rejection, but ultimately decided he still wanted to do it. Kun hadn’t really wanted to go either, largely because he knew Doyoung would be shooting disapproving looks at him for at least a solid month if he did, but Jeno looked a little scared and Kun wasn’t about to let him do something scary alone.

The piercing went well. It hadn’t hurt and it healed without a problem. Everyone complimented Jeno on the new look and Kun survived Doyoung’s disappointment in him.

Later on, when Jeno asks if Kun will accompany him to get another piercing, Kun assumes he wants one in the other ear. He only realizes his mistake when Jeno pulls off his t-shirt and the piercer starts putting purple dots on either side of Jeno’s nipples. Kun gapes and his brain doesn’t come back online fast enough to protest before there are two little barbells in the younger man’s chest.

“How does it look, hyung?”

The dissonance between Jeno’s trademark eye-smile and the overtly sexual piercings is going to haunt Kun’s wet dreams for as long as he lives-- which will probably only be until Doyoung finds out about this.

 

**Jaemin - Humiliation**

Kun should know better than to make bets with any of the Dreamies. They’re a chaotic mess, but when they want something their teamwork is unparalleled. Unfortunately for Kun, what they want is someone to clean their dorms for them and a chance to embarrass one of their hyungdeul.

“You guys were kidding about the costume, right? Where would you even find one of those?”

They are not kidding, and they inexplicably already have one on hand. Which means they planned this well in advance. The little bastards.

Chenle keeps cackling and taking photos, and Donghyuck won’t stop cooing at him and tugging on the sleeves. Renjun, very solemnly, so much so that Kun decides Renjun is probably the mastermind behind the idea, hands him a feather duster to complete the outfit. And that’s how Kun finds himself cleaning the Dream dorms dressed as a French maid.

He tries to go about it like he isn’t wearing a frilly dress and thigh highs, though it’s hard with the constant reminders from his audience. Luckily, the boys do eventually get bored of watching him scrub their dishes and vacuum their carpets. They drift off, leaving him to work in relative peace, with only the occasional heckling when he enters a room where one or more of them happen to be hanging out.

He’s in one of the bedrooms, picking up laundry, when Jaemin walks in and takes a seat on the edge of one of the beds. “Hyuck throws socks under the bed, you know.”

Kun frowns. Jaemin points to the bed across from him. With a sigh, Kun gets down on his knees and starts fishing underneath for the aforementioned socks. He doesn’t find anything near the edge, so he presses his torso down closer to the ground and reaches a little further.

It’s only when Jaemin wolf-whistles that he remembers the limitations of his outfit. He smacks a hand over the rear hem of the stupidly short skirt and straights up with an indignant flush. Jaemin laughs at him. “The boxer briefs really clash with the look. We should have gotten you some cute panties too.”

Kun’s mouth is pressed into a tight line. He says nothing, but his cheeks go redder. Jaemin’s expression can really only be described as a leer now. “What do you think: baby blue or pastel pink? Maybe something with a little bow on the front--”

“ _Na Jaemin!_ ” He twists his fists into the skirt fabric over his lap, which really only serves to draw attention to the tent quickly forming under the impractically small apron.

Jaemin smirks. “I suppose, in the meantime, you could just go bare. Lose the underwear for me, Ge.”

The shame Kun feels in doing it is only eclipsed by the shame he feels for _wanting_ to do it.

 

**Haechan - Sexual appetite or excess**

The whole group knows about the contest Hyuck and Jungwoo are having, of course. It had started with some friendly banter over Friday night dinner about how both of them wanted all the attention. Hyuck had gotten competitive, Jungwoo had laughed in delight, and the whole conversation had spiraled down until the contest to prove who could get the most attention was born. The rules were simple: they had the weekend to sleep with as many group members as they could, oral and anal were the only things that counted, and they weren’t allowed to sleep with someone that the other had already slept with.

Mark had been outright hiding from both of them since the proverbial drums of war had sounded that Saturday morning, which conveniently left an odd number of potential partners they could fight over. And fight they did. They went hard right out the gate, wasting no time on petty concepts like decency or modesty. Kun had already accidentally walked in on their hedonism three times, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He had to eat his breakfast with Jungwoo blowing Doyoung in the seat next to him.

So he’s not surprised when he gets cornered. He’d just figured Jungwoo would get to him first.

Donghyuck is still dripping from his time with Johnny when he sinks down onto Kun’s cock. The younger man whines through his nose, digging his nails hard into Kun’s shoulders as he pushes through the discomfort.

“Take it slow, don’t hurt yourself.” Kun lets him control the pace, but strokes a gentle thumb over Hyuck’s obviously sore rim. It makes Hyuck pant, his red-bitten lips open in a soft ‘o’ and his golden skin shining with perspiration.

Down to the hilt, Hyuck starts rolling his hips-- Eyes glassy, going faster and faster as he loses himself to the overstimulation. He’s gorgeous and Kun comes embarrasingly quickly. Hyuck takes the load with a wrecked moan, collapsing into him and trembling. He’s still hard but clearly too exhausted to do anything about it.

Kun holds him in the loose circle of his arms and cards fingers through his hair. “I think it’s time for a break, hmm? You should probably drink something. And eat something too. I’ll make you lunch.”

Hyuck’s reply isn’t a verbal ‘yes please’ so much as a contented purr into Kun’s neck, but Kun figures it means the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I'd love if you let me know which ones you liked best <3


End file.
